Things I do for love
by aliena wyvern
Summary: OS. 1X10. Ce qui aurait dû se passer...


**Salut à toutes! OS que j'ai écrit d'une seule traite à partir du fanart que j'ai mis en couverture, sur la relation Sansa/Sandor (I ship it!).  
SPOILERS 1X10.**  
**Ou ce qui aurait DÛ se passer...  
I own nothing.**

Things I do for love

Le soleil cognait sur les remparts de King's Landing. L'atmosphère était lourde. Aussi lourde que cette journée qui s'achevait, le ciel prenant les couleurs dorées du crépuscule.  
Sandor Clegane plissa les yeux pour distinguer les têtes aux bouts de leurs piques qui ornaient depuis peu les créneaux.  
- Non, s'il vous plaît, non!  
Le cri d'horreur de Sansa le ramena à la réalité.  
Sansa Stark. Son petit oiseau. Qui ne chantait plus.

- Celui-là est votre père, ricana Joffrey en pointant du doigt une des têtes. Juste là.  
Sansa sanglotait sans larmes à présent, les yeux obstinément baissés, et le Limier fusilla le jeune roi du regard.  
C'était d'une bassesse et d'une cruauté sans nom.  
Sandor se surprit à penser que même son frère Gregor ne ferait pas ça.  
- Levez les yeux, fit Joffrey d'une voix dure, et voyez ce qui arrive aux traîtres.  
- Vous aviez promis d'être magnanime, gémit Sansa.  
- Et je l'ai été, ricana Joffrey. Je lui ai offert une mort propre.  
Comment un gamin de cet âge pouvait-il être aussi malfaisant?  
Et puis Clegane se rappela que Gregor n'était guère plus âgé que Joffrey quand il lui avait brûlé le visage.  
- Regardez-le, ordonna Joffrey.  
Le Limier allait finir par croire aux bruits qui courraient sur son véritable père. Seul un inceste pouvait donner naissance à une telle abomination.  
Quoique.  
Son frère à lui n'était justement pas le fruit d'un inceste.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, supplia Sansa. Je ne vous trahirais pas, je le jure!  
- Mère dit que nous devons toujours nous marier donc vous restez ici! l'interrompit Joffrey, commençant à s'énerver.  
- Et Mère par ci, et Mère par là, songea Sandor. Maudite soit cette garce.  
- Regardez-le! hurla soudain le Lionceau.  
- Ne lèves pas les yeux, petit oiseau, la supplia mentalement Clegane.  
Sansa leva lentement la tête. Son visage avait la couleur de la cendre.  
Sandor comprit. Elle voyait sans voir.  
- Combien de temps dois-je regarder? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur ceux, vides, de Ned Stark.  
Le Limier jubila intérieurement de voir que sa réaction déstabilisait Joffrey.  
- Aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira, cracha-t-il. Voulez-vous voir les autres?  
Les autres? Sandor faillit faire une remarque. Mais il était visible que le jeune Lannister pouvait exploser de rage à tout moment. Et que cela pouvait retomber sur son petit oiseau. Alors il se tut.

- Si tel est le bon vouloir de votre Grâce, répondit Sansa.  
Elle avait réussi à empêcher sa voix de trembler.  
- C'était votre Septa, là-bas, s'exclama Joffrey, désignant une tête qui semblait avoir été placée là bien avant celle d'Eddard Stark, et dont les traits étaient difficilement reconnaissables.  
Et Sansa regardait toujours.  
Joffrey se tourna vers elle.  
- Vous savez quoi? Je vais vous faire un présent.  
Sansa ne réagit pas. Elle semblait être partie. Loin. Très loin.  
Et Clegane souhaita qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

- Quand j'aurais levé mon armée, je tuerais votre traître de frère, et je vous apporterais sa tête, cracha le roi au visage de Sansa  
- Ou peut-être que c'est lui qui m'apportera la vôtre, dit soudain l'adolescente.  
Elle regarda le jeune Lion dans les yeux, le défiant du regard, et Sandor la trouva magnifique dans sa légère robe rose, ses cheveux roux embrasés par le soleil, et la haine brillant dans ses yeux verts rougis.  
Joffrey ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.  
Où était passée la douce, naïve, candide Sansa? Elle semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années.  
- Ma mère dit qu'un noble ne doit jamais frapper sa promise, dit-il, la voix vibrante de rage. Ser Meryn!

Le Limier ferma les yeux en entendant les gifles claquer sur la figure de la jeune fille. Deux fois.  
Le Lionceau souriait. De ce sourire de malade qu'il arborait désormais perpétuellement sur la figure depuis le moment précis où l'acier Valyrien s'était abattu en sifflant sur le cou offert d'Eddard Stark.  
Un sourire de démon qu'il masquait derrière sa petite figure d'ange depuis certainement très longtemps, et Sandor se demandait encore comment il avait pu ne jamais le surprendre.  
Sansa releva la tête. Son regard n'exprimait rien, mais un filet de sang coulait à présent de sa lèvre fendue, et Sandor résista à l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Ser Meryn, et du roi par la même occasion.

La jeune Stark regardait fixement le vide, puis Joffrey.  
Ce que Sandor lut soudain dans ses yeux verts lui fit presque peur.  
Ce n'était plus un petit oiseau. C'était une louve, et il compris instantanément ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Joffrey était si près du vide.  
Même un petit oiseau comme Sansa pouvait le faire.  
Une seule poussée et c'en était fini.  
Elle commença à avancer vers le roi. Lentement, mais sûrement.  
Ses vieux réflexes de garde du corps prirent le dessus. Il la rattrapa par le bras et la ramena vers lui, l'éloignant prudemment du jeune Lannister qui observait distraitement un corbeau se poser sur ce qui avait été la tête de Septa Mordane.  
- Ici, jeune fille, grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya délicatement sa lèvre meurtrie, notant au passage, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que son geste contrariait son roi.  
- Allez-vous obéir, à présent, ou vous faut-il une autre leçon? demanda Joffrey.

Les yeux de Sansa exprimaient un désespoir sans nom. Elle avait eu l'occasion, et elle l'avait manqué.  
Par sa faute, à lui.  
Et ce maudit bâtard de Lionceau qui souriait toujours...  
Le petit oiseau ne chanterait plus jamais si ce sourire restait sur la figure du roi Joffrey Baratheon.  
Et Sandor voulait entendre son petit oiseau chanter. Pour lui.  
Ce sourire devait disparaître. Il regarda Sansa dans les yeux, hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le garçon blond.  
- Les choses que je fais par amour, soupira-t-il.  
Et il donna une brusque poussée à Joffrey.

Fin

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? (reviews? *puppy eyes*)**  
**J'aime tuer Joffrey^^**  
**Si vous aussi, allez lire la fic "50 nuances de meurtre" de La Plume d'Elena.**


End file.
